<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Bludger Must Have Hit Me Hard by Ebonymochichim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203975">That Bludger Must Have Hit Me Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonymochichim/pseuds/Ebonymochichim'>Ebonymochichim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Soulmates, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Professer Flitwick, Professer Hagrid, Professor Neville Longbottom, Slow Burn, TXT and BTS are wizards, This was inspired by a multitude of different works, Threesome - M/M/M, Very possible smut, au - hogwarts, no honorifics, oh yea Stray Kids in the building, sorry that was a bad joke, wow I forgot some big ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonymochichim/pseuds/Ebonymochichim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kang Taehyun is entering his first year at Hogwarts and hasn't met his soulmate yet. He hopes to find his mate soon, he would like to grow up and befriend his mate- before all that romantic stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin/Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1- Nice to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will most likely contain smut, if you don't like that sort of thing involving the TXT members, I suggest you click off. However, that won't come for a while. Also instead of writing 'soulmate' all the time, I just wrote 'mate'. Enjoy my first fanfiction!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taehyun stood in between platform 10 and platform 9 at the train station. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh great, I’m lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looked around looking for anyone who might help him. Suddenly, a tall, dark haired boy walked up to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, could he be my mate? He’s cute, I’d even go as far as adorable.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Hueningkai, you looked lost and I thought I might be able to help.” The new arrival said with a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...I guess not...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m Taehyun- sorry if this sounds weird- but do you know about a platform 9 ¾?” Taehyun asked sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! That’s where I’m going!” This Hueningkai sure was energetic. “You must be a first year like me, since you don’t know where the platform is, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Taehyun said with a slight smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool! But, if I may ask, where are your parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well you see my parents aren’t wizards, and thought that they might not be allowed to come. So they just dropped me off here.” Taehyun explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, if you write or for the next time you see them, tell them that they are most certainly allowed to see you off and pick you up. But for now, follow me. We’ll meet up with my parents on the platform.” Hueningkai started to push his cart and run toward a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Hueningkai, you’ll run into the wall!” Taehyun ran as best he could while pushing his luggage. Hueningkai looked back at him and winked. Taehyun stood dumbfounded as Hueningkai went right through the wall. After a few seconds, Hueningkai’s head poked through the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up slowpoke! We’ll miss the train.” As two more students and what looked to be their parents passed through the wall, Taehyun walked the final few steps. When he reached it he closed his eyes and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah screw it- </span>
  </em>
  <span>went straight through the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. It’s like the wall wasn’t even there.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hueningkai brought him out of his thoughts as he started introducing Taehyun to his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-hyun, this is my mom and dad.” His parents smiled and waved at Taehyun. Hueningkai’s parents waved at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Huening. Your son has been very kind and helpful to me.” Taehyun said with a shy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to meet you too, Taehyun. Kai doesn’t have any friends who are attending Hogwarts, so we’re grateful that he has met someone as kind as you.” Hueningkai’s dad smiled as he talked. Hueningkai whined and pouted at what his father said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun, we’re going to miss the train if you don’t come on! Dad leave him alone now, we really have to leave!” Right on cue, the whistle sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyun gathered up his things and began running toward the train. Hueningkai slightly behind him, for he had said one last goodbye to his parents. He used his extremely long legs to catch up. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. They got to know each other better on the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you have a pet or have an animal that you might want to get?” Hueningkai asked once they sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve always wanted a cat...or maybe a snake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun paused, “But my parents didn’t want to have to take responsibility for it once I went to school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai nodded, but then said, “You know, cats, owls, and toads are allowed as pets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really! Well, I might just have to get one.” Taehyun smiled, his eyes turning up into little crescents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked like this for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a boy opening the compartment door. He was as tall as Hueningkai, if not a little taller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...hi, I was wondering if I could sit here, there aren’t any compartments open.” The boy looked down while he spoke. “My name is Soobin by the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai smiled, “Of course, we’d be happy to have you.” Taehyun offered a shy smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much.” Soobin sat down next to Hueningkai.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- Bunny Grape?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They were about halfway there when Hueningkai rolled up his sleeves. A purple ‘<em> Um...hi, I was wondering if I could sit here’ </em> was on his forearm. Hueningkai seemed to remember as Soobin’s face flushed beet red. “Uh..um...I-” Hueningkai let out a series of choked sounds and flushed just as deep as Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> lucky </em> !” Taehyun exclaimed, startling everyone. “But seriously, <em> how </em> did you forget? I’ve been waiting for, like, forever!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I obviously wouldn’t forget, but we just met and I didn’t want to make it weird.” Hueningkai explained. Soobin nodded along with his words. </p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I kinda forgot.” Soobin rubbed the back of his neck as he talked. Then rolled up his sleeves to show a blue ‘<em> We’d be happy to have you.’ </em> on the inside of his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Soobin?” Hueningkai paused, “Do you know about our other mate?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Taehyun asked. “What do you mean <em> other </em> mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai bared his left shoulder to his new friends. ‘<em> Oh my gosh, you’re so cute!’ </em>It was bright yellow. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin showed his right shoulder, ‘<em> You're a cute little bunny grape.’ </em> in the same color as Hueningkai’s.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh! What the heck is a <em> bunny grape? </em>” He laughed until he cried. It was only when he stopped that he realized that the other two were just as bad as him. “Okay, but seriously, your guy’s mate is, like, so awesome. He or she called you both cute. Like, I wish my mark was that good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what does yours say anyway?” Hueningakai asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“‘<em> I’m so sorry, oh my gosh, are you ok?’ </em> ” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “As excited as I am to meet my mate, it sounds like I will get <em> very </em> hurt in the process.” </p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai started laughing. “Oh. My. Gosh. I can’t believe you said <em> lucky </em> when Soobin and I found out! Your mate sounds like a total klutz.” Taehyun glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever! I’m not a klutz, so when they’re klutz-y I’ll just balance it out!” He said it with such determination that Hueningkai and Soobin started cackling again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Taehyun, that is hilarious. But, I’d be sorry to see you hurt.” Soobin said with mirth in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai caught a glimpse of Taehyun’s watch then, “We have to change <em> now </em> or we won’t get the chance too!” </p><p> </p><p>          Simultaneously, they grabbed their robes and made their way to the bathrooms. Five minutes later they were all done. </p><p> </p><p>The three boys made their way back to the compartment. They sat and talked for the remainder of the trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- Ning's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They stepped out onto the paved road. A big man with a beard and a funny way of speech was holding a lantern and calling for “firs’ years”. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Hagrid,” Soobin whispered, “he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Don’t be intimidated, he’s very nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun just hummed. <em> Don’t judge a book by its cover, I guess. I will probably take his class just in case I get into a pinch with a critter. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I am definitely taking Care of Magical Creatures.” Hueningkai declared softly. “I love all sorts of animals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guys, but this is where we part, you need to get with the other first years.” Soobin said, a little rueful. “See you during the sorting.”</p><p> </p><p> “Okay.” Hueningkai murmured, he appeared a little dejected as well. Taehyun rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys. We’ll probably only be apart for an hour, give or take.” Taehyun deadpanned. “Stop with your nonsense and come on, Ning.”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai paused. “Ning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...sorry I was calling you that in my head...do you not like it?” Taehyun asked nervously, not wanting to lose his new- and potential best- friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. Gosh. It’s so cute!” Ning squealed. Taehyun breathed a sigh of relief before pulling him toward the boats. Soobin had left them already. They were the last ones to come, so they went in a boat with Hagrid. A few minutes later and they were walking toward the castle. Taehyun shivered, the chill, night wind nipping his cheeks. The warmth the interior of the castle brought was quite welcome. He and the other first years were greeted by a Mrs. McGonagall. She was apparently the head mistress. She brought out a dusty looking hat, the Sorting Hat. It sang a weird song that he didn’t particularly pay attention to.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. McGonagall called the first name on her long list. <em> Logan Adams </em> . <em> What an american name. </em>Tahyun zoned out again until Ning started to walk up from next to him. Taehyun watched as his friend sat upon the wooden stool and the magical hat was placed on his head. The hat was quiet for just a short moment before…”Hufflepuff!” it exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai smiled and went to sit by Soobin, who was also a Hufflepuff. The whole Hufflepuff table cheered, while the others clapped a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- Another set of 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon Taehyun’s name was being called. When the hat was placed on his head, he heard a voice.<em> You’re quite brave, a quality of the mighty Lion’s house. However, you have the cunningness of a Slytherin, and the loyalty to be a Hufflepuff. But as soft-hearted as you are on the inside and with your friends, you do not have the gentleness. But you are an intellect. I will respect your opinion. What house would you want, child?</em></p><p>Taehyun thought about it. He had gotten a history book on the houses, and read it cover to cover, but he didn’t think he got a say. He knew that he was not fit to be a hero, too hard-headed to be a kind Hufflepuff. So it was Ravenclaw, the house of the witty, wise, creative, and mentally capable. Or Slytherin, the house of cunning, ambition, strong leaders, and achievement oriented-ness. He knew he fit these two houses well, but he wanted another opinion. <em>I believe I would do best in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Which do you think I could learn the most from?</em> He asked. Not even a second later…”Ravenclaw!” The table cheered. <em>His</em> table now. Taehyun smiled and walked over to the students swathed in blue, silver, and black. He sat down next to a boy with a pretty face. He had such baby-like features, but looked taller than Taehyun.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Jungkook. I’m a fourth year, you’re Taehyun?” Jungkook smiled a little.</p><p>“Yes, it’s very pleasant to meet you, Jungkook.” Taehyun allowed a small lip curl upward. He reminds me of Soobin with his bunny-like features. “I look forward to learning more about you and the school.”</p><p>Jungkook smiled a cute bunny grin and said, “Call me Kookie, all my friends do.”</p><p>“Okay! You can call me Tae or Hyunnie.” <em>Speaking of which, in all the time I spent with Ning and Soobin, I never told them about these nicknames.</em> Taehyun flashed his pointy, little teeth.</p><p>“You must be hungry,” Jungkook gestured toward the plate in front of him, “you can eat whatever and however much you want.”</p><p>Taehyun looked at food, a little apprehensive, he wasn’t sure about what these wizards ate. <em>Well, I am kind of hungry. And the food here can’t be that weird, right?</em> “Okay, thanks, Kookie.” Jungkook seemed to notice his hesitance and started loading food onto his plate for him. When Kookie was finished, he handed the plate to Taehyun. As he poked at the food, he noticed that it was pretty similar to the stuff he ate at home.</p><p>“You know, my bo-...my friend’s name is very similar to your’s.” Taehyun smirked at the bunny boy.</p><p>“Is that right?” Taehyun’s smirk grew at Jungkook’s blush. <em>Oh, this will be something to tease him about later</em>. <em>I am so onto him</em>.</p><p>“Y-yeah. His name is Taehyung.” Jungkook’s blush continued to grow into a strawberry red at Taehyun’s knowing look.</p><p>“So, if he’s your friend, and you like him, may I ask if he’s your mate?” Jungkook’s blush face heated up so much that Taehyun thought steam would come out of his ears.</p><p>“W-well, you see...He’s only one of them…?” Taehyun’s eyebrows shot up at this. <em>Interesting. I wonder if two are common here. Huening and Soobin, now Jungkook and this Taehyung guy.</em></p><p>“Even so, why arem’t you together?” Taehyun asked quietly. “I would be jumping at any chance to be with my mate.”</p><p>“Well because, I’m a coward and he didn’t even question my greeting. It was just something generic. ‘<em>Hi, are you Taehyung? I think we’re partners.</em>’ Lame and generic.” Kookie shook his head.</p><p>Taehyun sighed. “Looks like you and I are both having trouble in this department. Mine is ‘<em>I’m so sorry, oh my gosh, are you ok</em>?’ So many people have said that to me before. But, never at our first greeting. Close, like when someone bumps into me, but never this exactly.” Taehyun started eating again.</p><p>The head mistress gave a speech and told everyone to go to their dorms. Taehyun held onto the sleeve of Kookie’s robe so he wouldn’t get lost in the flood of students.</p><p>When they arrived at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, a prefect turned around and began speaking. “The password will be the answer to a riddle. See if you can figure it out.”</p><p>The riddle was “What word in the English language does the following: the first two letters signify a male, the first three signify a female, the first four signify a great, while the entire word signifie a great woman? What is the word?” Taehyun thought about it for a bit before… “Heroine!” Taehyun and another girl shout at the same time. The door swung open. Kookie smiled at him and patted him on the back.</p><p>“Very good, short stuff.” Jungkook laughed as he ran toward the door. Most everyone else had filed inside already.</p><p>“Hey! You’re only like, an inch taller!” Taehyun chased after him. They rushed into the dormitory and Taehyun stopped cold.</p><p>“Wow.” The little admission slipped through his lips before he could stop it.</p><p>“Nice, huh.”</p><p>“Oh, of course, Kookie. It’s brilliant. Especially the stars on the ceiling.”</p><p>“Yeah, I was astonished too, but you’re probably tired and need to hurry if you want the bed next to mine.” Taehyun painstakingly tore his eyes from the ceiling and hurried after Jungkook.</p><p>“This will be your bed for the duration of your stay.” Taehyun was surprised to see his luggage sitting at the foot of the bed. <em>I hadn’t even known I’d been missing it.</em> There was a little pouch on top of it all that hadn’t been there before. <em>Huh? What’s this?</em> There were large-ish gold coins inside. “Wow! A whole pouch full of Galleons! Your parents are spoiling you!” Jungkook shook his head in awe of the coins.</p><p>“Are they worth much?” Taehyun asked innocently.</p><p>“Worth much? They’re the highest form of currency!”</p><p>“I see. Well, better keep them safe then.” Taehyun stashed them in the hidden compartment in his suitcase. “Okay, well I’m going to brush my teeth and go to bed...Where’s the bathroom.”</p><p>“Grab your stuff and follow me.” Jungkook chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll update soon, I'm having a bit of writers block on the domestic parts, but hopefully it will be gone soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Taehyun was up and dressed before everyone else. He got out his schedule and tried to memorize it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First class is charms. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got out his charms book to try and study a little before he had to be in class. Within the next 15 minutes, Kookie had joined him in the commons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Studying already?” Jungkook asked, a smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I like to be prepared for things. Charms doesn’t seem all too hard yet.” Taehyun said, not looking up from his book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better come on if you don’t want to be late. And don’t go into Flitwick’s class too cocky. All of the classes are harder than what you may think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hence the yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungkook could only chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                  -------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun realized Jungkook was correct about Flitwick’s class halfway through. It was the first day and they were already learning a spell. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wingardium Leviosa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So many were failing to make the feather leavitate. “Wingardium Leviosa.” In frustration, Taehyun had loosened his movements, the spell was successful. He hadn’t done the motions big enough. Or his magic just worked better when he was mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Mr. Kang.” Professor Flitwick said as he put the feather down again. Soon after, class was over and Taehyun and Jungkook began the trek to the potions room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For potions, Ravenclaw joined the Hufflepuffs. Taehyun let out a happy little noise and jumped on Hueningkai. “Ningning! I missed you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun, chill we just saw each other at breakfast.” Soobin snickered at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kookie.” Taehyun looked at Soobin in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Binnie. How’s third year treating you?” Jungkook asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...so how do you know each other exactly?” Hueningkai questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been okay, Kookie. We met at the train station when I was a second year.” Soobin proceeded to ask about fourth year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an adventure every day. Fun but hard-” Kookie was cut off by a teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to class, boys. This is no time for dilly-dallying.” She then briskly walked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s the new potions teacher, Professor Shin. She’s nice sometimes, but can be really strict as well. Go to class now, we’ll meet up with you at lunch.” Soobin and Jungkook walked away, leaving Taehyun and Hueningkai to face their second class alone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- Muggle Studies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So as it turns out, Taehyun is a natural at potions. Hueningkai on the other hand…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Ning. You have to put this in, stir it, then put the rose thorn in.” Taehyun quietly guided Hueningkai. Taehyun had quickly become favored by Professor Shin, quickly catching on to the simple potions they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Taehyun. I would be lost without you.” Hueningkai’s look of relief faded when Taehyun gave a small ‘I know’. “Hey! You’re just, like, insanely good at this. Shut up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light in Ning’s eyes let him know that Hueningkai was only teasing. Taehyun gave a bow, “Why thank you kind sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic.” Hueningkai rolled his eyes. Taehyun snickered and went back to his potion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second period was over too quickly. Defence against the dark arts came next. This class was with the Slytherins. It was a simple lesson, textbooks and the promise of hands-on activities in the future. Next was a class that he shouldn’t have to take. Muggle Studies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Ningning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do I have to take this class? I was a muggle until last July.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyunnie, you were never a muggle. And wouldn’t you have to study this stuff anyway? Or something close to it?” Hueningkai sighed at his friend’s antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. But not about this stuff! Sure, it’s about electricity and science and crap but, I already know how it all works! I lived it for 11</span>
  <em>
    <span> years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Taehyun shouts in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll just be the best at this class too. Come on Hyunnie, if you take this you can help me. I don’t know anything about muggle life.” They entered the classroom and sat down. “I’m sure you’re not the only muggle-born here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down class. We’ll begin shortly. Any muggle-borns please stand up.” Taehyun stood as instructed. “My name is Professor Kim. You all will help me teach this class.” Taehyun perked up at this. “Seeing as you’ve lived a lot of this, I expect you to excel. Help your peers and work hard, you may have a seat. As for the rest of you, if you need help I’ll be free, and the students who just stood should be able to help you. Let’s begin.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so i'm really bad a chapter names...maybe i'll delete the names...the name of this fic is pretty bad too lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lunch time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taehyun and Hueningkai were joined by Soobin and Jungkook for lunch. They ate outside, it was a gorgeous day with great fluffy clouds and a nice breeze. Taehyun thought back to Muggle Studies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The four of them enjoyed their lunch and parted at the end of lunch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope it stays like this forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t. It’s been a whole month since school started and Taehyun is more tired every day. He’s on his way to his sixth class. Broom flight class. His second favorite class. He really enjoyed the breath of fresh air after a long day at school. He still had Transfiguration and Astronomy after this, but it was still nice. He shuddered at the thought of History of Magic. He might have been smart and got all around good grades, but he hated that class with a passion. His worst grade, a 90%, was in that class. He couldn’t understand why he was failing. Although he wasn’t really failing, the grade was below a 95% and he hated it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling himself from his thoughts, he grabbed a broom. The wood felt cool and rough. Taehyun looked toward his discarded robes, then down at his vest. It was light gray with the Ravenclaw sigil over his heart. They shared this class with the Gryffindors. For some reason there were students from all years in this class. Kookie was here too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Park was a kind woman. “Alright everyone, hop on your brooms. We’ll start with just a few laps around the field. After, we’ll work on more complex flying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did about 5 laps around the Quidditch field. Then they worked on flying in and out of hoops, and finally flying in a formation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When class was over Professor Park called him over. “Tae, you’re quite good at flying and you’re an intelligent boy.” Taehyun didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. “What I mean to ask is, will you join the Ravenclaw quidditch team. The previous seeker just graduated and your house has yet to come up with a suitable seeker.” Taehyun was about to decline when he remembered his mark, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry, oh my gosh, are you okay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was bound to get hurt playing quidditch, so why not try? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Taehyun said with determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Practice starts in a week-and-a-half, I’ll have Bangchan come and help you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Jungkook on the team?” Taehyun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is a beater, and one of the best at that. That’s why the team didn’t move him to seeker, otherwise they would’ve. That kid's good at everything, I swear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun laughed and agreed wholeheartedly. He then made his way to Transfiguration. He liked this class, the teacher was...interesting. It was another Mr. Kim, he swore this Mr. Kim was in a relationship with Professor Kim. Mr. Kim makes a lot or dad jokes and has a windshield-wiper laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome ssstudents.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. Mr. Kim was a former Gryffindor and never failed to draw out his s’s in a mock snake imitation. It wasn’t in a mean way, rather to rial up some Slytherins that got offended by things like that. “Today we will be turning rocks into birds. By the end of the day I expect this to be im-peck-able.” Mr. Kim laughed at his own joke. “Okay, let’s begin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stayed after class to make sure of the homework when Mr. Kim started making small talk. “So what class do you have next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Astronomy, one of my favorites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really like all that space stuff.” Mr. Kim scrunched up his oddly perfect nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Taehyun was exiting the classroom, “Comet me, Mr. Kim.” He could hear Mr. Kim laugh all the way down the hall. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so some of the things that they teach I'm actually not completely sure about, like Transfiguration. If I'm wrong please correct me in the comments. Stay healthy, safe, and happy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astronomy was taught by Professor Son. It was weird saying ‘Professor Son’. Ningning snickered everytime someone said his name. Conveniently, he shared more classes with the Hufflepuffs than he did with the other two houses. He got out his textbook and flipped through the pages he had studied the night before. Ningning was right beside him and groaning. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you listening? Pop quiz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, boys in the back, a pop quiz. Now, no talking, no cheating, no magic. If you do any of these things I will assume you’re cheating, take your test, and give you an F. Begin.” Professor Son walked around the class watching for cheaters like a hawk. Taehyun was finished within minutes. Ningning took a bit longer, but finished early all the same. Taehyun had pushed Hueningkai to study his notes and the chapter. Hueningkai gave a familiar look of relief. Taehyun nodded and got out a book. He was just getting to the climax when Professor Son came to collect the papers. “Good job, students. Class will be out in about 5 minutes so feel free to chat amongst yourselves. You may leave when the bell rings.”</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai and Taehyun were out of the door before the bell was done ringing. They were halfway to the library when Taehyun stopped Hueningkai. “Um...Ning? I have something to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making me worried, Tae. What?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve been asked to play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. As seeker. So I won’t be there to cheer on Soobin with you all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you apologizing for you big idiot? This is great news!” Hueningkai was jumping up and down in excitement. “Now I have 2 people to cheer for!” He then proceeded to grab Taehyun’s wrist and drag him the rest of the way to the library. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later they were on their way to dinner. “So we talked about this, but why did you agree to be on the team?” Hueningkai asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ning. Quidditch is a great opportunity for someone to hurt me! And if I get hurt...it might be someone’s fault...and you know.” Taehyun admitted animatedly at first, but quieted within the next few words. </p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai frowned “I see. Just…don’t try to get hurt okay. It’ll happen when it happens, you can’t force it, Tae. Just look at how Soobin and I met. By chance and awkwardly. It’ll happen when and how it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Ning. I understand.” Taehyun said, deep in thought. That quickly changed though.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I wonder who the real Ravenclaw is in this relationship.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Hueningkai! You disrespectful, giant eleven year old! Get back here!” The two boys laughed and ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Tae</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the Great Hall Taehyun noticed two things. One, Jungkook was with a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. And two, not everyone was sitting with their house. “Uh, Ning? What’s happened? Why is no one with their table?"</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t let’s ask.” Hueningkai skipped away to find Soobin. Taehyun sighed in exasperation and walked after his friend. The candles glowed warmly against the yellow Huffelpuff banners. <em> Welcoming as it is, it’s kind of eerie. </em> He scanned the swarms of people for Ning, but trekked over to Kookie when he couldn’t find him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kookie.” The young Ravenclaw slid into the space beside his senior. </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook just about jumped two feet in the air. <em> Oh the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff are still here. They are so </em> pretty <em> . What the heck.  </em>“Oh- Taehyun! I-uh...you-” </p><p>“Hi! Since Jungkook here is floundering at the sight of you, I’ll introduce myself. I’m Jimin, Kookie’s mate.” One of the pretty men says cheerily. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Taehyung, Kookie’s other mate! Funny thing, we were just talking about you.” Taehyung had a boxy smile. It was so cute that Taehyun could only smile back. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so you’re Taehyung. Kookie has mentioned you quite a bit in the time that I’ve known him.” Taehyun announced cheekily, he, Jimin, and Taehyung laughed at Kookie's beet red face. “Though I’ve never heard the name Jimin. Kookie said something about a second mate, never a name though.” He gave Jungkook an accusatory stare. “Why didn’t you tell me you found your other mate? How rude of you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Hyunnie! Drop the dramatics, you’re so embarrassing…” Jungkook threw his head into his hands. “You’re just like my mom. Always embarrassing me in front of hot guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun snickered, “Glad I could give you such heart-warming memories of your mother. Anyways, it was nice meeting you guys. I just wanted to ask Kookie if he’d seen Soobin-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just call me a <em> bunny grape </em>?” Someone bellowed. “Wait no- come back here!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, you’re so<em> cute </em>! Ning, right?” Someone else yelled, just as loud as Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>“Well. I think I’ll be able to find them on my own, thanks anyways. Catch you guys late!” The petite Ravenclaw ran into the fray of students. When he found the source of the commotion, he stopped. Hueningkai was being squished by a taller, blue-haired boy. A blue-haired, <em> Slytherin </em> boy. <em> Hueningkai and Soobin’s mate is a Slytherin... Well, I always knew Ning was destined to end up in some kind of trouble. </em> “Kai Kamal Huening! Choi Soobin! Blueberry fox boy! Get up off each other and come with me!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyunnie! I’m saved!” Ning ran over to him as soon as blueberry fox boy was off of him.  “Wow, I didn’t know you could be that loud. Sure, you're crazy sometimes but...woah.” When Soobin joined them he had the same amazed look on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright listen. From what I heard, you blueberry fox boy, are my best friends’ mate. I expect you to treat them well, with care, and with good intentions.” Taehyun continued, “Okay, now that that’s over, I’m Kang Taehyun.” </p><p> </p><p>All of them looked at him like he had grown antlers. “Uh...hi. I’m Choi Yeonjun, a fourth year. And of course I’ll treat my mates well.” Blueberry fox boy assured. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Yeonjun. Don’t squish Ning too much, he’s fragil. I’m going to go now, I came here for supper and I intended to get it. With that, he waltzed away from the newfound mates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt bad for not updating for a while, so enjoy this 1000 word long chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner was pleasant. He spent the time with Jungkook and his two mates. Turns out it was a rare day of sitting at whatever table you wanted. These were put in for mates of different houses. Shouts of glee could be heard throughout the whole Great Hall. Taehyun left as soon as he was finished with his supper, he wanted to give the mates some more time together. He made his way up to the Ravenclaw tower and flopped down on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Hueningkai, Soobin, and Yeonjun. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin! The six of them have mates, why can’t I find mine?” Taehyun exclaimed into his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Tae?” A soft voice asked behind him. He knew who it was immediately, thanks to that beautiful Aussie accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bangchan?” Taehyun mumbled as he turned to face the older boy, face slightly flushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How much did he hear?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to tell you that Quidditch practice starts tomorrow. But uh, are you alright?” Bangchan inquired softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just mate problems…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, that always sucks. Just remember, the waiting is only half the suffering. The worst part of having a mate is the worry. I feel like I never relax, always wanting to be with my mate. It's like...ice cream. You wait for it and it sucks, when you get it, it's amazing...but when you eat to much you get a stomach ache. That's the thing. Like any relationship, mates can hurt you just as much as they can bring you the greatest joy you'll ever know. <span>It is the pain that comes with the pleasure.” Bangchan smiled. “Also, call me Chan, you’re too formal.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae flashed his teeth for a brief second, even though Chan’s words made him a little antsy. “Okay, as long as you call me Tae.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan left not too long after, and Taehyun was once more left alone with his thoughts. He mulled over Chan’s words in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This wasn’t the worst of it? How can that be? This is the worst pain I’ve even endured.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when he was approached. Taehyun sprang up and whipped out his wand in a panic. “Wait! Chill, Tae, it’s just me!” Kookie yelped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kookie. I’m sorry, you scared me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that you went for your wand. Even people that grew up in wizarding homes don’t normally do that. Until at least their third year that is. You learn fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I learned from the best, I guess.” Taehyun and Jungkook grinned at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, get a good night's sleep. We have school and then practice right after; you don’t want to be too tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyun groaned. “Ugh, that sounds exhausting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but at least you’ll be a good seeker.” Jungkook said with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are so big and can see so much, they're sure to spot the snitch...but...yet they cannot see the future” Kookie teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Kookie! Stop making fun of me, it was one time!” Taehyun jumped up, despondency forgotten. He had tried to do Jungkook’s divination homework, but he couldn’t seem to figure it out. Jungkook was never going to let him live it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haha, nope! It’s time for us to go to bed, my tiny friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, Jungkook. One day, I’ll grow and I will be forever taller.” Tae threatened, as he clambered back onto his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, 165. Sure. But, even if you do grow, so will I.” Kookie promised. “Now, go to sleep, we both have long days ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fatigue hit Tae soon after he laid back down. He was slowly coaxed into a dreamless sleep by the rhythm of Kookie’s soft breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Tae awoke feeling more rested than he had in the past three months. He breezed through his morning routine and headed down the ever- moving, stone staircase with Kookie. He started a small conversation, asking about Kookie’s mates, his experience as a beater, and how he had met Jimin. The answer to that last question was quite funny really. Jungkook had taken the wrong staircase back to Ravenclaw Tower- despite living there for four years- and found Taehyung and Jimin in a hot make out session. His first words were, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh. My. God. What the hell hyungs?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jimin looked startled and answered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Wow, our other mate is quite the looker, isn’t he Taetae?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They had gotten acquainted and spent some more time together. Lucky for them, they were all in the same year, Jungkook was still wondering how he had never noticed his attractive Slytherin mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Kookie had finished his story Taehyun was near tears. “So you mean to tell me that you have had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taetae</span>
  </em>
  <span> written on your body for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> and didn’t wonder if I was your mate or not? Also, you suck at responses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no because I had already met Taehyung...but yeah, almost. I mean, he was so indifferent about my greeting that...I don’t know I guess I wondered.” Jungkook admitted sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft. You’re so weird, Kookie. Did you or did you not wonder?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Yes, I wondered a little bit, 165.” Jungkook exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound so exasperated, that if I couldn’t see your smiling face, I might actually believe that you’re mad at me,” Taehyun laughed at the disbelief in Jungkook's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tae! I’m going to hex you!” They ran all the way to the Ravenclaw table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is no one here, Kookie?” Taehyun asked as they entered the Great Hall. There were only about a dozen other people in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second...what’s the day?” Jungkook asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it Friday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, no! It must be Saturday! I thought-” Jungkook’s doe eyes blew wide. “What time is it?” He asked, in a bedroom-soft voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7:45, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tae, we don’t have practice in the evening on Saturdays...Practice starts in 30 minutes. We didn’t have to be up!” Kookie whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this way our food can settle before we have practice.” Taehyun remarked nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am hungry, let’s eat now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking me? You’re older and more experienced, so you should decide what we do. Go back to Ravenclaw tower, or stay here and eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat!” Jungkook ran toward the tables elatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyun followed after Kookie wondering how in the world Kookie was older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A platter appeared on the table, courtesy of the house elves, before they even sat down. On it was not food, but a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kookie and Hyunnie, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Kai, go to the giant fruit portrait. Meet me in the kitchen. To get in, tickle the pear. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’re going to the kitchen, Tae.” Kookie began marching toward the large painting of a bowl of fruit. “Would you like to do the honors, Tae?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wriggled his fingers along the pear, and the door slowly opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. What’d you know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kookie! Hyunnie! Come meet the house elves! They’re so nice and charming!” Hueningkai squealed. “This is Kolpy, Zobsy, Neepy, and Teekey. Kolpy, Zobsy, Neepy, and Teekey, meet my friends Kookie and Hyunnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kolpy, Zobsy, Neepy, and Teekey. I’m Jungkook, or Kookie as Huening said. This is Taehyun or Hyunnie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It brings us great joy to be your acquaintance Masters Kookie and Hyunnie.” The one called Kolpy replied. Hueningkai had patted each of their small heads when he introduced them. “Master Kai often brings his two mates in here, but comes alone just as much. Would you like some breakfast and tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, Kolby.” Taehyun replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Kai is very kind to us. He sits down and talks with us. Will you come and visit with Master Kai now?” Teekey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Teekey,” Taehyun agreed wholeheartedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here are your breakfasts, Master Kookie and Master Hyunnie.” Zobsy brought a platter with an assortment of food on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Thank you, very much Kolpy, Zobsy, Neepy, and Teekey.” Kookie thanked them. There were cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, fruit, and more. Taehyun and Jungkook ate and talked with Kai and the house elves. It was a rare bit of relaxing fun, Taehyun was almost sad to leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quidditch practice time...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so yes Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin are all in the same year. Also, to clarify the part about the mate and suffering...you see, mates are always overly concerned about the other's well being. It's detracting and can cause major stress. Taehyun obviously doesn't know because he is not mated. Jungkook hasn't faced this yet as he just mated. <br/>But! We will hopefully meet Beomgyu in the nest few chapters! I'm so excited, I can finally write some action and not this hard to write domestic fluff!<br/>Hope this chapter wasn't too slow paced or to rushed... ;) enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so, I just realized that the ages might not be that clear so here goes. <br/>Seokjin (Mr. Kim): 22<br/>Yoongi: 22<br/>Hoseok: 21<br/>Namjoon (Professor Kim): 21<br/>Jimin: 16<br/>Taehyung: 16<br/>Jungkook: 15<br/>Yeonjun: 14<br/>Soobin: 14 <br/>Beomgyu: 12<br/>Taehyun: 11<br/>Hueningkai: 11 </p><p>And yes, I am aware that their age gaps don't match up with the real age gaps. sorry if that's weird for you or something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Find where you’ll be most comfortable on the field and we’ll work from there!” Bangchan called over the fray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun swung his leg over his broom and launched into the air. After his initial speedy take off, he slowed down, and calmly glided through the air.  He perched about two meters above the goal, and about five meters out from it. He could see the whole field from his vantage point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good about here Chan!” He called down to the keeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone else good?” Chan yelled over the wind. A chorus of yes’s came from the other team members. “Alright people, the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match is in two weeks! That leaves us with six weeks to get ready for our match against Hufflepuff! As you know, we have a new seeker this year. Let’s hear it for Kang Taehyun!” Taehyun blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Bangchan I am going to get you for this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hufflepuff is pretty good, so we have to figure each other out and learn to work as a team. Alright, let’s scrimmage, just to get a feel for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan split up the team so that each team had one beater (Lisa and IU), one chaser (Wendy and Jisung), one keeper (Bangchan and Minho), and seeker (Taehyun and Jungkook). Taehyun knew all the people on the team already, but he was surprised when many of them had nicknames...or something like that. IU was normally a chaser, but since they needed a seeker on each team -and only needed two chasers- they had her be a beater. Jungkook served as a seeker, instead of his usual beater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scrimmage was intense, but Kookie had gone over everything with Taehyun in the weeks before practice started. Thankfully, all he had to do was wait and try to catch the snitch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where are you little snitch? ...There!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tae saw a flash of gold flying right toward Jungkook. He immediately took off and, anticipating where the snitch would go, flew right past Kookie. Jungkook was no fool and knew what was happening immediately. He flew right alongside Taehyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get here?” Tae asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on the prize, Hyunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They whipped around half the field before it was caught. Taehyun stopped abruptly and started flying up. Jungkook was still going for the snitch...and crashed into the goal post...Taehyun on the other hand continued to fly after the snitch. He accidentally dipped -which was the right thing to do at the time- and the snitch landed in front of him. “Oh.” He reached out and snached the snitch. “Wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers rose up to meet him, but he flew to Kookie, ignoring all the others. “Kookie! Are you okay?” Taehyun worried over his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, Tae! I have a hard head for this very reason. I’m a beater and...don’t tell him I said this...but I’m Taehyung’s mate. If you catch my drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. But that’s only because you don’t drift -you crash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tae! Get back here you undergrown monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, we’ll be the same height one day, Jungkook. Mark my words: we will be the same height.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook and Taehyun spent the afternoon messing around (quidditch practice was over by the way). Until Tae ended up with Yeonjun. Kookie had gone to see his mates, and Soobin and Hueningkai were doing something with the house elves, so it was just the two of them. They had gotten closer, thanks to Kai and Soobin, but still weren’t where they needed to be. So, Yeonjun took Taehyun by surprise trying to right this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see what a Ravenclaw brain can really do. Name every word to can -in the english language- that doesn’t have “i before e except after c”.” The blueberry fox boy demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Height, weird, foreign, albeit, glacier, seize, caffeine, protein, deign, feign, neighbor, eight, weight and weigh, sheik, veil, beige, sleigh, freight, vein, and reign. Just to name a few.” Taehyun shrugged nonchalantly at Yeonjun’s disbelieving face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck, man! How are you so smart? Are all Ravenclaws like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just spelling, none of the words are uncommon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheik is a common word to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, most of them aren’t uncommon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that without a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spelling bee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a muggle thing. Children compete to see who can spell most accurately, and most quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You competed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have the trophy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I want to see it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s at my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll bring it back with me after Christmas Break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was so dramatic and childlike sometimes. It only made Taehyun like him more. Hueningkai also had a more childish personality, and Taehyun knew that Yeonjun would be able to keep up with him just fine. But Soobin had a more calm personality, but, from what Taehyun could see, Yeonjun could be very wise and caring. He knew that they’d all take care of each other well. Now if only he could find his own mate...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He envisioned someone who was similar to himself. Intelligent, more reserved, and witty. As much as he saw the good qualities in Yeonjun, he didn’t want someone that loud. He liked calm quiet things, not loud rambunctious things. But, he’d love his mate no matter what they were like...unless they were a murderer. That wouldn’t be good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think like that, Taehyun! Be positive!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Yeonjun. Wanna see some magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun, my life is magic. What could you have to show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real magic.” He said, offended at Yeonjun’s suggestive tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tae, what we do </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>real magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh sure. I’m sure you can do magic with only your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.” So Taehyun would. He pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, how’d you do that with the cards?” Yeonjun asked slightly in awe at the fast moving cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ah. A magician never tells his secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Magician?” Tae knew the exact moment Yeonjun put the pieces together. “Muggle magic! That’s what this is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now observe.” Taehyun proceeded to show multiple card tricks, from how he could hold the cards, to guessing the card Yeonjun had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could do all of this. This is really amazing. You should show the rest of our friends, I’m sure they would love it!” Yeonjun suggested, still a little awe-struck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, I still haven’t shown Soobin, Taehyung, or Jimin. But I’ve shown Kookie and Kai...and now you.” Taehyun smiled and stood up to go back to Ravenclaw Tower, claiming that he was tired and was turning in for the night. It was only 7:30, so it wasn’t very convincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, have fun doing...whatever.” Yeonjun clearly knew that something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks, Yeonjun. You too!” Taehyun panicked and ran all the way to the owlery. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed, he was just sending a letter to his parents. But, it seemed personal.</span>
  <em>
    <span> But that could be because of his parentage</span>
  </em>
  <span>...no, he wouldn’t think like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his letter said was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he hadn’t found his mate yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he has good grades, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he doesn’t have bullies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he has good friends, etc. Oh, he also mentioned being on the quidditch team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun walked up to one of the school’s owls and told it his address. He then bound the letter to its leg and watched it flap off into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>       ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was the Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match. Taehyun found out that Yeonjun had played in his second year, but then quit because he thought it was too much pressure. Yeonjun likes to excel in his studies, so he wasn’t too fond of losing study time to quidditch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite chilly out so Taehyun was almost grateful when Yeonjun and Hueningkai attached themselves to his arms. “What are you two kolas doing now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunnie, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> cold! And you're warm, so I’m leeching your body heat.” Hueningkai answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s freezing, warm us up, Tae!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck, Yeonjun. That sounds weird.” Tae said, they were being suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so? You’re not supposed to know that it could be weird! You’re just a baby!” Yeonjun held his arm tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Yeonjun, I’m eleven! I’ve had the talk and stuff! Also where are we going? This isn’t where the stands are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie, that’s because we’re not going to the stands.” Hueningkai chimed in happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What why?” Tae really wanted to watch his first quidditch match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, remember when I said I have a friend in Gryffindor?” Yeonjun asked, eyes sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah?” If he wasn’t suspicious before, he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I really want you to meet him!” Yeonjun and Kai started dragging him faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why must you do it like this? You could’ve just asked me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Okay he’s a beater, has black hair, has a nice body, pretty eyes and is probably taller than you. Oh, and his name’s Beomgyu! Have fun!” And with that they pushed him into the field. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Oh no. </em> It was really cold without Hueningkai and Yeonjun. Not to mention that he was standing in the quidditch field while warm up was happening. Kai and Yeonjun had pushed him in by the locker rooms, so he supposed he should wait by them. He watched in awe as the Gryffindor team circled around and dove. The last thing they were to do was warm up with the balls. With the balls out he was able to identify the beaters. One of them matched Yeonjun’s...uh, description. He was still thinking about the more suggestive words that he had used. “Good body” “Pretty eyes”? Why would he say that? </p><p>Well, looking at the beater, what Yeonjun said was true. He looked lean and had big, beautiful chocolate eyes. As soon as Beomgyu looked at him, the name clicked. <em> Oh that Beomgyu… </em>Beomgyu was a typical impulsively arrogant Gryffindor. He flashed a smile to everyone, was loud, and he was hot. And boy did he know it. He rarely saw the Gryffindor, as Beomgyu was a second year and Taehyun was a first year. Beomgyu seemed to be pretty nice to the general public, but Taehyun didn’t realise that his friends would be friends with one of the most popular guys in the school. But the more he thought about it the more sense it made. Yeonjun. The boy was just like Beomgyu, way too attractive, loud, and smiley. </p><p>Only then did Taehyun begin to realize that everyone was giving Beomgyu heart eyes. <em> Oh. </em> Well that made him feel things he shouldn’t. So did the wink Beomgyu sent his way. <em> What? </em> </p><p>Then he realized what that wink was for. Beomgyu was about to do some fancy beater thing to finish off the practice when the bludger swerved. Beomgyu couldn’t stop his bat in time. The slight hit was hard enough to have the bludger charging right at him. <em> Oh dear </em>. </p><p>Then everything went black. </p><p>“<em> I’m so sorry, oh my gosh, are you ok?” </em> The words he had been waiting for years to hear rushed at him in his semi-conscious state. He managed to crack open his eyes around the agony he felt in his forehead. Only to see Choi Beomgyu, Mr. Kim (Seokjin), Yeonjun, and Hueningkai. He knew everyone’s voice well, but the one that had spoken his soulwords. Which led him to believe that Beomgyu was the one who said them. </p><p>“That bludger must’ve hit me hard enough to cause delusions, because I <em> know </em> I am not Choi Beomgyu’s soulmate.” He groaned. Surprised flitted across everyone’s faces. Especially Beomgyu’s. </p><p>“Well sorry, sweetheart, but it looks like you’re stuck with me for a while.” Beomgyu smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short, it could've gone with the last chapter but...why not just make a new one? Also I've been working on a wolf shifter Alpha/Beta/Omega oneshot thing. And yes, I write a LOT of Taegyu cuz why not?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>